


How to Make Your Blood Boil

by Ausphin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/F, Femslash, Magic AU, Oral Sex, Overwatch Femslash Week, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, devil!Mercy, light blood mention, second chapter devolves into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: Magic AU and spellcaster Pharah summons literal demon Mercy on a pentagram. Seeking the power to find her mom, gets more than she bargained forBased on a prompt fill from the kink meme on Dreamwidth. Originally started on pharmercy day for Overwatch femslash week! planning to continue into Real Plot





	1. Chapter 1

Fareeha bit her lip nervously, tucking one of her dangling braids back behind her neck as she continued kneeling over her sigils, runes almost complete. Standing up from her work, she felt like the mere ritual drawing was heating up the room. Swallowing her doubts, she clutched a dagger slowly slid a thin slit across her left palm, watching as the crimson trickled out then oh-so-slowly fell, hitting the engravings on the floor. As the runes began to glow, the incense and candles she had placed began to flood the room with smoke, obscuring her vision. She took a step back reflexively and gasped.

Even through the veil of arcane fog, she saw a hunched silhouette that stood a little shorter than her. If you don’t count the horns, a massive midnight-black one on either side. Trailing down, she had amethyst eyes that seemed to glow, blood-red lips, a thin black armor that left little to the imagination, and a bright red tail swaying slowly. As the figure stretched, wings made of pure flame stretched out and sent fiery cinders all around her. _Oh hell._

With white knuckles clutching her ankh, Fareeha stepped a little closer and drew herself up to her full height. “Demon, I want you to hear me. I’ve summoned you to strike a deal.” Looking up at her face a moment, the devil’s gaze shifted to the holy symbol, the blood still dripping off one hand, and the small puddle dripped on the runes. Fareeha’s next sentence faltered as she knelt and dipped two fingers in it, lifting them to her mouth and licking.

Her eyes flashed a red to match and she spoke with a voice that seemed to heat up the room. “Well, _hello_ ,” she purred. “I know exactly what you want. Or what you did want before you saw me, I sense some… distraction.”

Fareeha swallowed, flushing slightly harder as the devil watched her throat with interest. “Then you know what I’m after. I need the power to track someone down.”

“Power comes at a price, especially for a... patronage like mine,” she replied. “If you want to make a pact, you’ll need to offer me something.” The hungry gaze swept along her again.

The devil stepped forward, runes crackling momentarily but doing nothing. Fareeha blinked a few times in a panic then brandished the holy symbol. “Demon, I compel you! Give me your name!”

Cobalt glow wrapped around her for a moment and she drew to a stop. “Mercy.”

“Mercy?” she echoed.

“Or at least, that’s what you’ll be saying soon enough.” A lithe hand reached up and cupped Fareeha’s chin.

She stared her down. “Is that seduction or a threat?”

“Both. A promise.” Where her hand met the other’s skin had begun to heat up, stopping a little short of burning. Mercy inched closer, bodies practically pressed together. “I require… a vessel.”

She let out a breathy laugh despite herself. “Not the hottest of proposals.”

“How about this,” Mercy leaned closer, her voice returned to that low throaty purr, “I want your body. As an anchor. Our pact gives you the power you want and me a place in this world.”

“Somehow I doubt I have a choice.”

Mercy’s turn to laugh, a sound that was simultaneously warm and ice cold. “I’m sure you’ve made the choice before you even summoned me, the only difference being my, shall we say, physicality.” She pressed closer, tantalizingly so. Fareeha felt the tail hook around her leg but couldn’t pull her eyes away from the other’s face. “What do you say, wanna seal it with a kiss?”

Fareeha finally gave in, leaning forward. “Why stop there?” When their lips met, she felt a surge of heat once again. This one was different though, less like embarrassment and more enticing, as natural-feeling as a warm drink on a cold day.

When Mercy pulled away, she was practically glowing. “The pact is sealed. If you want you can go use your new power to search for what you want,” then with a sly grin, “or you can finish what you started.”

Without hesitation, Fareeha ducked slightly and swept the devil’s legs out from under her, catching her in a bridal carry. “I’ll take you to bed as long as you promise not to poke me with your horns.”

“No guarantees~.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off, essentially turning 2/3 of the work into smut. One of the things I wanted to explore was how knowing a demon's true name gives you power or whatever. In this case, Mercy's is still Angela which is teasingly poked at with the safeword

Somewhere between where they started and the bed room, the positions had shifted. Mercy had her legs wrapped around the other’s waist with the surprisingly dexterous tail teasing just under the hem of her shirt.

For Fareeha’s part, she had one strong arm wrapped across the devil’s back and the other cupping her ass for support. Or at least that’s what she told herself as she gave it a slight squeeze, feeling her laugh against her mouth before giving her lower lip a quick nibble. “Easy there, I’ve already bled enough.”

Mercy gave a low chuckle that sent chills down her spine. “My dear, enough is never enough.”

Miraculously the pair made it past the few rooms without damaging any furniture. Reaching the foot of the bed, Fareeha broke out of the lip-lock and stared into her eyes for a few seconds, foreheads still pressed together. And then dumped her onto the bed.

Mercy was about to let out an indignant reply but then saw her pulling her shirt up over her head and complaining could wait. While her vision was still obscured, Mercy rolled closer and lifted a hand to tease along a faded cut tantalizingly close to her bra. “You know, battle-scars are so fucking hot.”

With a flush visible from the exposed collar, she tried to move faster with her shirt which only made her fumble with it more. With a groan that was both flustered and petulant, the shirt finally cleared her head and she chucked it to the side. Mercy slid against her chest fluidly and grabbed her shoulders, tugging her forward eagerly.

“Just a second,” Fareeha panted, reaching behind and popping her own bra clasp with a lot more proficiency. Smirking at Mercy, she lurched forward and the two fell together onto the bed with Fareeha catching herself just short of pinning the other down. Shifting slightly, she moved to a straddling position.

Letting her arms go limp against the sheet, Mercy slipped one leg out and ground up Fareeha’s knee, cheeks turning a dark red with the room temperature lifting to match it. Fareeha brought her hands up to hers and wove the fingers together, pressing just enough wait to pin them. “Got a preferred safeword?” she asked with a grin.

Mercy’s eyes gleamed. “How about ‘angel’?”

Rolling her eyes, Fareeha let out a breathy laugh. “Sure, sounds heavenly.” Before Mercy could get another retort, she leaned in to her neck which Mercy bared eagerly. Nipping gently, she heard no protest; bit a bit harder and then tightened her lips around it sucked at the slight mouth mark, feeling her moan below. “You like that?” she asked, feeling redundant.

“Do I like an acolyte of Horus giving me a hickey?” An incredulous reply punctured by husky gasps as Fareeha continued. “You’re –mmm- goddamn right I do.”

After a few more seconds, Fareeha popped free and planted a few softer kisses against the surrounding area before moving back up to her face, giving a quick peck and pulling away as Mercy tried to follow the retreat but got out of range. “As much as I’m sure blasphemy is a turn-on for you, why don’t we hold off on that.”

“Noted,” Mercy replied, leaning upward. “Now will you please at least kiss me again?”

“I’ll consider it.”

As Fareeha feigned an expression showing her deep in thought, Mercy put on a pout and tilted her head slightly. “You know, I can still reach you with my horns.”

“I see your point… points.” She leaned back down into the kiss, taking the time to catch one of Mercy’s lips between her teeth and tugging it slightly before letting go again. “So are you going to lose the leather or do you want to stick to making out?”

Mercy snorted. “Asking a gal to undress with no hands? That’d require some kind of magic.” Snapping her fingers on one hand, the pseudo-corset caught fire at one of the corners and quickly spread, dispersing into a fading ash that left them on more equal clothing levels.

“I’m gonna need to learn that,” Fareeha muttered in surprise. Adjusting so both of the pinned hands were over Mercy’s head, she put them close enough to secure with one and used the other to trail down the warm skin starting at the color bone.

As she resumed planting kisses along her neck, her hand crept between them until it reached Mercy’s breasts. Using the heel of her hand, she ground down on the already hardened nipple and heard a sharp intake. Watching her expression, she experimentally pawed at it again with her palm and heard a satisfied moan.

Continuing to kiss, she began to trail downward, inching along her collar. When she reached the bust, she gave a quick nip then slid down further, skipping over it. With her arm fully extended, her head could just barely reach the navel. “Oh man, it’s just a little too far. I guess I’ll have to work my way back up.”

Placing a kiss at the top of the navel, she dipped her tongue in the upper edge then rose, tracing a steady line back up to her other breast. With the other hand still massaging the right one, she brought her mouth up to the left nipple and gently grazed it with her teeth before sucking on it.

“Far-ee,” the voice came out as a whine stained with need. She popped free to look up at Mercy innocently. “Can you _please_ let go of one of my hands?”

Angling her hand so it was just pinning one wrist again, Mercy used her other hand to sink into the dark hair, balling it up as she pushed the spellcaster back against her chest. “Much better,” she purred as Fareeha resumed.

Before long the grip in her hair tightened. “I’m close,” Mercy groaned, extending into a whine as Fareeha lifted her mouth off her chest and rose up to meet her.

Leaning into a kiss, Fareeha let go of her other hand and brought it down to her breast to knead at that one. When she began grinding her still-clothed hips against Mercy’s waist, that was enough to push her over the edge, spare hand twisting into the sheets.

Fareeha let her arms go slack, sitting upright to straddle her waist and admire her handwork. A dark flush still apparently across half her torso, Mercy slid her hands up to prop up her head, still panting softly. “Not too – shabby,” she finally said, suppressing a chuckle.

“Big talk from someone who hasn’t returned the favor yet,” Fareeha replied, mock-glaring at her.

“Just was waiting for you to free my hands, lovely,” Mercy gestured with one hand to beckon her forward.

As Fareeha leaned back down, she slipped a hand under each shoulder. “Ready whenever you are.”

Not bothering to respond, Mercy snaked her hands down to her hips as she lifted up into the kiss. As one finger traced along the waistband, the other fidgeted with the button before getting into Fareeha’s pants. Teasing two fingers against her opening, she brought the other hand back up to cup her cheek. “Do you want it to be gentle or rough?” she asked, breaking up the lip-lock.

With eyes half-lidded, Fareeha replied, “Surprise me,” before catching her lips again.

Slipping the two fingers about halfway in, Mercy realized she was more ready than she implied. Letting her third finger’s knuckles brush at the outer lips, she started tracing shapes against her inner wall. Fareeha made a needy noise into her mouth and ground her hips down again against her hand.

Obvious that she didn’t want to wait, Mercy repositioned her hand and let her thumb brush the clit. Fareeha’s hips bucked involuntarily and she flushed. Gently thumbing it again, she tried to contain her reaction but Mercy could feel the other’s hips idly rolling against her.

In contrast to her rhythm, Mercy started pumping her fingers in and out at a faster tempo, making sure to at least bump the clit each time. As she hit a quivering orgasm, Fareeha caught the other’s lower lip and sucked at it, letting go after a few seconds to pant as her hips settled.

As her breathing began to regular, Fareeha rolled off and let herself go limp onto the bed. “Damn, now I know why people go to the dark side.”

As the two began to laugh, Fareeha glanced away at her nightstand then stared. On the tabletop was the remnant of a trio of candle, a melted mound of wax with limp wicks. “Did we do that?”

Following her gaze, Mercy snorted. “Some unexpected side effects perhaps? Probably should have read the fine print, I guess some of my fire magic was transferred to you as well.”

“We have plenty of time to see what else you shared,” Fareeha smirked. “By the way, are you gonna show me what you got below deck or what?”

“A shapeless horror that can drive any mortal mad,” Mercy groused melodramatically, “so we’ll save it for like the third time or so.”

“It’s a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I know this is WAY DELAYED. But I want to start expanding this into Real Plot with occasional detours for fluff and nsfw. Pharah starting the quest she was willing to make a deal with the devil for, gets a devilish traveling companion

When Fareeha awoke the next morning, she went to stretch and found herself slightly restricted by a weight. Trying to blink away the drowsiness, she rediscovered the half-naked demon draped across her front, head resting halfway between her chest and neck. She immediately felt a blush creeping up, almost matching the crimson tinge of the other.

Spotting her shirt hanging off her night stand, she tried to reach for it as subtly as possible but felt Mercy begin to stir.

The devil lifted her head and caught Fareeha’s gaze, not breaking eye contact as one of her arms snaked toward the other’s navel and caressed upward across the chiseled abs. “Sorry, had to make sure this was not a dream and just a dream-boat,” she purred.

Fareeha snorted. “Do you know how to say anything that’s not cheesy?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Mercy readjusted so her arms were folded beneath her chin and resting against the top of Fareeha’s chest. Most likely intentional, the latter became painfully aware of the two nipples poking against her.

Mouth suddenly a bit dry, Fareeha sought to provide a distraction. “So uh. Why are the only differences between us a tail and horns?”

“The only differences you know of,” Mercy corrected, smiling toothily. “I can have very different forms but most humans are more able to relax and comprehend things like them; two legs, two arms, one head, it’s a little bit boring. But if you want a biology lesson, I’m sure I can make it interesting.”

Fareeha leaned up, meeting her in a kiss then pulled back, smirking at the other’s pout. “Does your libido ever end? Or am I just doomed to this for the rest of my life?”

“Why don’t you test my limits then?”

“Well, there are worse ways to spend the day.”

-=-=-=

An hour later, Fareeha was up and trying to select what to wear while her companion admired the view. Holding up a thin white shirt to her front, she heard Mercy snicker and noticed it did little to hide the trail of hickeys leading down her torso. “Maybe not this one then.”

Setting on a darker indigo and a worn pair of jeans, she turned back to the now reclining demon who still in a stage of undress. She tried to address her without lingering on certain points. “As much as I would love to go another round or three, you know the quest I have to get to. Do you want to…” she faltered.

“Hmmm. Well, I did have some plans of my own.”

She tried not to sound too dejected. “Oh. Oh, well that’s totally-“

Fareeha broke off again as Mercy started laughing. “I’m a devil from another realm, I don’t have _errands_ to run. Of course I’ll go with you, babe~.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re an asshole?”

“You wouldn’t be the first and won’t be the last.” Mercy sat up, looking past her to her wardrobe. “Do you have something I can borrow? I can shift to look a bit more human but wearing all leather doesn’t create a low profile.”

“Sure, I think I have something.”

-=-=-=

“Seriously, _who wears a denim jacket?_ ” Mercy groaned for the fifth time since they’d left the house. One of her hands wondered to scratch absently at the top of her head where her horn was prior to shape-shifting.

“People who don’t want to be seen naked? And who get free clothes.”

“But when I’m naked that’s the best time to be seen,” half smirk and half feigned-pouting. If her counterpart heard, she didn’t bother replying.

Fareeha paused by the entrance to an alleyway then led them between two buildings, summoning a ball of light to flash at the nooks and crannies. “I can feel the ley line here so should be able to tap into that for the tracking spell.”

Looking back, she saw no argument from the other and shrugged. Kneeling against the rough concrete, she pulled from her pack a cheap compass and a delicately preserved lotus. Carefully plucking and positioning the petals at five points around the compass, she began to murmur in an arcane tongue as she crushed the remainder of the flower.

Mercy glanced away from the display to make sure they weren’t providing a show for anyone. Blue energy surrounded Fareeha hand then hopped to the petals on the ground. Forming a circle, both flower and compass lifted off the ground and the needle began to spin erratically before locking onto a single direction. As the spell intensified, they began to quake in midair to a supernatural cyclone.

“Is the jean jacket a punishment?” Like lightning the concentration shattered, ingredients throwing themselves at the wall as the blue aura flashed out of existence. “Because if it’s for the teasing, I can understand that more than someone actually wearing it.”

The radiant cobalt seemed to darken Fareeha’s glower in response. “Listen, I get that you might not have had much conversation while torturing the souls of the damned or _whatever_ , but seriously you should know when to drop something and how not to insult people.” As the aura faded, so did the attitude as Fareeha continued with a slight huff. “But I did get her signature so we should be able to keep going that direction at least.”

Her face slipped to a guarded expression and a thin scowl as she started walking in the direction she’d detected. Mercy pursed her lips, hesitated, then started jogging after her to match pace.

The silence was near deafening as they continued through the city. Crowds were fairly thin for midday so not quite enough to distract either from the lull in conversation.

After a few more minutes, Fareeha came to an abrupt halt and sighed. Her face was a gruff mask as she looked back and relented. “I’m sorry about… snapping at you.”

“No no no,” Mercy interrupted. “I know I’m not a great companion and my social skills could certainly use work. Most of the time whatever interaction is a short window between summoning and dismissing,” dropping any overconfidence act, she paused a minute, seeming to grapple with her thoughts before continuing. “So uh, please just let me know if I’m overstepping.”

Fareeha was caught off-guard a few seconds by the drop in façade then recovered and nodded back. “I’ll try not to be harsh.” She began to continue onward, still holding some tension in her shoulders despite the admission.

Mercy matched her pace and fell into stride with her. Without looking at the other, she tapped the Fareeha’s hand then wove their fingers together and hummed. Fareeha quirked an eyebrow but kept walking. “Getting awfully affectionate, aren’t you?”

She gave her a smirk. “Actually, physical touch helps keep me anchored in this world and helps me hold onto use of all my powers. But holding hands is nice.”

“I think I preferred my first guess.”

-=-=-=

After a few hours of wandering and refreshing the search spell, both of them were feeling the burn of the walking even despite using magic to refresh.

Mercy had obediently resisted the urge to complain but was silently cheering when Fareeha began to veer off-course towards a small hotel. Using a hand to massage her leg while leaning against the wall, she noticed the other squinting at her and gave a questioning look in response.

“You don’t have a credit card, do you? Or money I guess.”

“Afraid not, most of it burns up during the transfer between dimensions. But I do know a few charms if you want me to sucker them into a cheaper deal.”

A ghost of a grin traced Fareeha’s lip. “Not a bad idea but I’ll go ahead and pay for the both of us. I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me.”

“I’ll do absolutely whatever you want me to to you as long as you say the two magic words.”

“I’m yours?”

“Dinner time.” Mercy gave a wolfish smile. “A girl can’t live off magic and kisses. Well.. a succubus can but I’m not so lucky.”

“As long as you save some of that appetite for me after~.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. first off, SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE. College has a way of routinely whupping me  
> 2\. big thanks for all the praise, I'm bad about responding on time and then feel awkward about the delay but rest assured I love comments and commentors, special shoutout to PurgeTheXeno for trying to motivate me  
> 3\. since I had to regroup to kickstart writing, I've also had the chance to plot out far more so hopefully it's just connecting the dots now

When Mercy awoke the next morning, she found the bed empty and the light of dawn trickling. They had holed up at a cheap hotel after grabbing dinner but Fareeha was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling the covers off of her, she looked down at herself and winced. Without conscious effort or the nearby anchor of her host, she’d started reverting back to a more demonic form. Crimson skin a shade worse than sunburn, horns in full grandeur, and wings tucked along her back and sides.

With a grimace but grateful that she could still feel Fareeha’s presence, she focused on her human form; wisps of fire swirling around her as the changes took effect. Wings withdrew back into her, her skin tone lost some intensity. Horns began to retreat but stopped a few inches shy, dull stubs barely jutting out against her hair, forehead slick from the shift. And she still had her tail. “Real natural. Can’t win them all, I suppose.”

Looking out the window and cringing at the light, her eyes eventually focused enough to make out a familiar dark blue jacket. Fareeha was knelt in the outdoor path between buildings.

Mercy made her way out of the room with the key. She didn’t have to avoid any foot-traffic at this early hour so took her time. By the time she got to a few yards away, she had a better look at what Fareeha was doing.

She had paper in front of her, the symbol for the Eye of Horus masterfully drawn and glowing green. Mercy hadn’t noticed any wind prior but the breeze near her had whipped and was coursing through Fareeha’s hair, a dull blue aura surrounding her.

Mercy watched, transfixed by the silent focus, eventually settling on a nearby bench to wait. After nearly twenty minutes, the sun cleared the horizon. Fareeha’s eyes flashed open at once, eyes awash with orange but fading along her localized windstorm.

She nodded to herself about something personal with mouth a thin crease before noticing her observer. She decided not to comment on the odd perching stature, Mercy looking more bird than biped according to posture. “Ah, hello. Sorry, did I wake you when I got up?”

“Not at all,” Mercy started, stifling a yawn. “I didn’t realize you had morning rituals, did I interrupt?”

“Not at all,” she echoed back. “I typically am more devout about Horus but certain events have decreased this of late, not just spending time with you.” Her brow furrowed as she suddenly noticed the differences in her form. “Is that your tail?”

She’d slipped it around her hips to look more natural but it was thicker than the average belt and still a dull red. It wagged slightly as she took on a chiding tone to tease. “Well, aren’t you astute? _Can’t imagine_ why you’d be eyeing my waist though.”

“You can never give a straight answer, can you?”

“Nope! Tragically cursed, absolute worst.”

“Oh?” Fareeha feigned surprise then pointed to the nubs peeking out under her hair. “Were those part of the curse too?”

“They just happen when I’m ‘horny’.”

“Is that why you always have them?”

“Damn right.”

-=-=-=

After a few more hours of rest, the pair were up and preparing to attempt the tracking spell on the hotel’s meager balcony. Mercy stood at the doorway, watching somewhat awkwardly as Fareeha delicately scattered reagents on the only corner not darkened by the building’s shadow.

After staring another minute or two, Fareeha was just about to set down her ankh but paused. “I sense some questions considering how you’ve been watching blankly.”

Mercy grinned sheepishly, leaning against the door frame. “Just was wondering how a priestess of Horus came to asking a demon for intervention, I’d expect faith to be your first try.”

“Priestess? Ah, no. Paladin actually, formerly a member of Eye of Horus. Even hit security chief of their guards for a while.” A proclamation that would’ve been expected to be full of pride but seemed a bit flat. Mercy held off on needling her. “I don’t know, I guess I lost some of my trust in higher powers as of late, need something more tangible.”

“Like magic.”

“Like magic.” Fareeha had returned to prepping the spell. “Surprised you didn’t latch onto the ‘tangible’ comment.”

“That would’ve been too easy, and there is one thing that I am absolutely not.”

That didn’t get a reply as she hesitated, seemingly debating on whether to use her ankh, begrudgingly palming it. Her arm and eyes were awash in cobalt channeling, shifting to a clashing emerald where her hand met holy symbol.

The reagents rose shakily as the two auras orbited between each ingredient. But as they reached arm level, they seemed to destabilize. Fareeha tried to correct these but a surge of blue overpowered the green from her holy symbol, flashing forward and vaporizing the material in the process.

“ _Mish moomken_! Damnit.” She tried to snatch at the remainder but they were gone, ash in the breeze.

“What was-“

Fareeha turned away, gripping the balcony railing hard enough for the metal to groan ominously. “Bad ingredients. Evidently. Hell.”

“… I see. Do we have any more?”

Her shoulders lifted slightly as she took a deep breath, and when she replied it was more subdued. “That’s the last, we’ll have to get more.”

-=-=-=

After checking out (and quickly realizing Mercy still had devilish attributes which were frantically hidden), the pair walked in relative silence towards the nearest apothecary, coincidentally only a few blocks away.

Fareeha was leading, so she made it to the door first and saw the note first.

“‘Attention: this shop will be closed until Monday due to unforeseen events.’ You have to be kidding.”

Mercy peered up at the sign on the building, which included a brief list of magic supplies they order for. “Pretty funny that they cover divination but didn’t expect whatever happened, right?” She glanced over but got a sour look in response. “Oops, nevermind. Do we… do we break in?”

“No, we wait,” Fareeha sighed. “This is one of the few places that has what we need, my deity is not one of the more common. The specific materials for the way I’ve been taught aren’t carried at least for any shop within a day’s travel.”

“Noted, but would it make more sense to hunt down other ways rather than waiting the next five days?”

“I just don’t want to have to back-track if we do find some, we know the trail was near here.”

Mercy hummed in reply but didn’t press it further. “Well then, what do you want to do now?”

“I suppose we go back and get our hotel room again?” Fareeha huffed slightly. “I don’t know what else.”

The flat tone of defeat had crept into her voice which Mercy had no trouble discerning. “How about we get something to eat? My treat.”

Fareeha was going to reply in the apathetic negative but the last words caught her off guard. “Your treat? Not to be rude but how would that work if you don’t have currency?”

“Oh I have my ways.” Mercy flashed her a grin that was absolutely devilish, then as she fanned her hand out a plethora of paper currency fills her grasp in a sequence which could only be described as a reversal of money lit on fire. “You’d be amazed what some people sacrifice to get their way, earn dark favors.” Something flashed over her face but was gone just as fast and missed by Fareeha.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

_“Not yet you won’t.”_ Mercy started to lead the charge to get food then paused after a few steps. “I have no idea where I’m going or where to get anything.”

Fareeha bypassed her gruffly, then looked back over her shoulder letting a smirk slip. “Guess that means I get to pick.”

A drawn-out whine and a devil trailed after her.

-=-=-=

“I’ll give you humans one thing-” Mercy started as she lead the pair into the hotel communal dining room.

Fareeha interjected from half a dozen varied to-go containers. “She says, like a normal human.”

Mercy continued unabashed. “- one sure thing, I’m glad this world prides itself on food with actual taste. That’s one thing that never carried over to where I’m from. Total _hell_.”

Stopping at a table near the center, Fareeha followed and carefully set down the sample-size feast. One of the boxes near the top started to topple but Mercy easily caught it, moving it to her own spot. Her body language (and grin) told that ‘dibs’ was an interdimensionally-recognized concept.

Mercy started in immediately, wolfing down anything within reach as the other watched in amazement. As she filled a second plate, Fareeha realized she’d better grab food while there was still plenty.

She served herself a hefty portion and picked at it as she watched Mercy with relative interest. The fervor started to die down with a third serving and she realized she had an audience, flashing a grin before making a dumpling disappear.

When she finally slowed to a normal speed, Mercy was watching Fareeha for a guide to more natural actions. “Okay, so aside from so much food, what do people do? I mean, we could… ask each other things?”

“That sounds awfully apprehensive for someone who’s been inside me.”

“What like it’s hard?”

Fareeha flushed, smirking when she replied though. “Easy, I’ll make you eat those words.”

A quirk of those _devilish_ eyebrows. “Frankly, I was hoping something else was on the menu. These tablecloth are pretty long, you know.”

To illustrate her point, she leaned forward, nudging the other’s feet in a game of footsie that was slightly changed with the addition of the tip of her tail appearing and nimbly poking at her knee cap.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Have I ever?” Mercy’s eyes flashed, a dark gaze in them. “If you’re into it, of course.”

Fareeha coughed, covering up her blush a bit. “I mean, I am but-” The caress was slowly teasing further up her leg causing her to falter.

“What if I sweeten the pot?” Mercy purred, leaned against the table and staring intently. “I’ll let you ask a question and give the truth, no dodging or flirting. Well, less flirting.”

She considered it, an increasingly difficult endeavor as the table activities continued, albeit not advancing further while awaiting. “Three questions.”

“If that’s what it takes~”

Before she could even roll her eyes, Mercy had parted part of the tablecloth and slipped underneath. Despite herself, Fareeha’s gaze flickered across the room as if expecting some scrutinizing audience but finding none.

A few seconds, half a minute.

Despite her eagerly ducking under, Fareeha wasn’t feeling anything yet. ‘How much room could there even be?’ She leaned back slightly to look by her legs and saw just those amber eyes, staring back and knelt just barely not touching her.

Fareeha had opted for a knee-length dress, with a thin slit at one side to show off her legs. While still locked with her gaze, Mercy traced against the slit then underneath, until she reached her panties. She gently dragged her fingers across the lace at the side before hooking a finger in it.

Tugging slightly at the band, she used the rest of her hand to trace circles against the skin, nails dancing across but not digging in. A threat or a promise. “Up.”

Fareeha lifted her hips without question and felt her underwear sliding down her legs. A tap at her feet and she lifted those so the underwear could clear it, then finally a nudge at the inside of either knee and she spread them.

Mercy scooted forward between them and as she knelt again Fareeha noticed absently that she had somehow spirited away both her own and Fareeha’s napkins, now using them to pad under her knees. Her thoughts were quickly moved on to more pressing matters though.

Fareeha planted a hand on the outside of either thigh and Mercy laid hers on top, threading the fingers together but leaving the thumbs free enough to trace antagonizing circles which they most definitely did.

Mercy leaned up, and planted a kiss near the inner knee, another. Trailing up the leg leaving red marks where her much warmer body interacted with Fareeha’s, an indistinct groan coming from above.

Then as she approaches the thighs, a shift. Straight to the other knee cap and working her way back up as Fareeha makes a much-more-distinct griping sound. As she approaches from this side, she goes back to the other knee for a single kiss, then jumps straight to her slit and traces straight up it with her tongue.

Their fingers were still threaded and Mercy felt no small satisfaction at the grip tightening.

Leaning forward again, Mercy latched onto Fareeha's inner thigh, tantalizingly close but still not nearly enough for the recipient.

One hand tugged up towards off of the leg, so Mercy loosened her grip on it and the hand moved to her hair. While trying to get a handful, a finger brushed against one of the horns, a bit less hidden now that Mercy’s focus had been disrupted by more base desires.

With a satisfied smirk, Fareeha grabbed into that, just large enough to get a handhold on under the barbed tip. An immediate complaint bubbled up from Mercy, but she cut it off herself with a wave of satisfaction at the new-found assertiveness. So when she felt herself being tugged closer to the destination, she freed herself from the hickey and let herself be guided, although setting a mental reminder to admire the bruising left later.

Fareeha hadn’t expected compliance but was in no place to complain with the mouth hot against her. Even the breath felt warmer, an unfathomable feeling that she wanted to melt into.

Mercy left no square inch safe from her intimate assault, tracing the inner walls with her tongue, maybe even letting it take on a less human aspect for added reach.

Before long, Fareeha gasped out an "I'm- close.” Taking a breath, Mercy also took in the view. Her current entire world consisted of two trembling thighs and a white-knuckled hand. With a devilish smirk, she lifted up their hands - fingers still threaded together - and guided her to her own lap.

Without breaking up the languishing labor of the tongue, Mercy used Fareeha's own fingers to ease lazy circles at the edge, enough to push her over. The thighs clamped almost tight around her ears but she helped her ride it out, nursing her along with tender slower kisses outside. "Damn."

Mercy gave her two pats on the knee, then crawled back and slid up into her chair. As Fareeha watched, she took her still-slick hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking on one finger at a time.

Then as Fareeha was still catching her breath, Mercy reached over with her other hand and grabbed a forkful of food off of the other's plate. "Who'd have thought eating out is such hungry work?"

A few moments later a member of the staff popped by to check on them, with Mercy restoring a normal facade a few seconds to spare. If he had any judgement on the fact that they'd carried in food from other restaurants, not a word was said. "Not to disturb your feast, but would you like to pair it with a beverage, some wine perhaps?”

“No, thank you,” Fareeha replied curtly.

Mercy beamed up at the server. “Agreed, I’ve just had so much to drink,” she smirked as Fareeha choked.

The waiter quirked an eyebrow, but nodded left them to their own devices and Mercy to her cackling.

-=-=-=

After they’d finished wolfing down food, they boxed up the remainder and carried it back to their room. As Fareeha loaded them into the sparse mini-fridge, Mercy slumped onto the couch.

When the other joined her, she shifted so her head was rested in Fareeha’s lap. After a few seconds she caught her gaze, albeit with a hint of confusion at Mercy’s stare. “As far as human hosts go, you’re not half bad.”

“So sweet.” Fareeha cupped her head, tucking an astray curl of Mercy’s hair behind her ear before giving a more honest reply. “Being around you makes everything seem… easy. The world flows and holding onto anything else is hard. But I haven’t forgotten about the questions I get to ask.”

Mercy blinked up at her with as much innocence as she could muster, a historically low supply. “Would a devil ever try to trick someone in a deal? My dear, I’m _shocked_.”

“First question,” Fareeha started. “Are all devils sarcastic and flirty?”

Mercy smirked up at her. “Only the great ones. Most prefer a more… physical version of ripping into people, too visceral for my tastes. Tongue lashings have always been more fun anyway.”

“Okay, next one. Have you ever had deals that went wrong?”

When she looked back down at her, her eyes had gone slightly cloudy as she focused on some point on the ceiling instead of Fareeha with a much more somber. “More than once. Most recent was a young man who wanted power for power’s sake. His was a family that had pledged plenty to their pantheon so I gave it to him on faith, and the trust that he’d be able to give more later. But he didn’t know how to dismiss me so I was trapped here for a few days.”

Nervously transfixed, Fareeha slipped her hand to Mercy’s for support and let her continue. “So I had to watch him fall. I don’t know if he had planned it or not, but while he was still learning he let his temper get the better of him and unleashed something horrible on his brother. I could only hope the fate was swift. Shortly after he gave himself up, when they tried to jam his magic it broke our connection and I was ripped home.”

“I’m so sorry,” Fareeha murmured, squeezing her hand gently in a hopefully empathetic gesture.

The pair were quiet for a few moments before Mercy cleared her throat.

“My turn to ask a question.”

Fareeha blinked back at her. “I don’t think that’s what we agreed on.”

“And yet, I’m proceeding anyway. You seem to have a complicated history with Horus, how did that come about?”

Fareeha closed her eyes and tilted her head back, pausing long enough that Mercy thought she wouldn’t get an answer.

“My mum was always much more religious than I was, even when I was younger. A god’s power is evident, but the fact that for all their strength they’re not stopping so much more? It’s plagued me. I also have a more personal loathing, since paladin of Horus was always a second choice. I wanted to do great things but was always pushed back. Eventually my mum made a compromise that she wouldn’t fight me entering Horus’s service, but with her gone I’ve lost the only real devotion I had to it.”

Fareeha let her hand slip out of Mercy’s. “On that heavy note, I’m going to save my remaining question.”

Mercy raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think we agreed on that either.”

“And yet I’m proceeding anyway.”

Although the two of them eventually separated with a level of cordiality, both were too caught up in their past to look to the present. Neither got much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/fill: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=784807#cmt784807


End file.
